Auld Lang Syne
by Cptn. Suz
Summary: Set approximately 20 years after end of season 3, McKay and Weir find each other at a New Year’s Party. Reference to canon character deaths. Extreme melancholy warning. More info inside.


**Title:** Auld Lang Syne

**Author:** CptnSuz

**Rating:** G, universal, family, whatever

**Summary:** Set approximately 20 years after end of season 3, McKay and Weir find each other at a New Year's Party. Reference to canon character deaths. Extreme melancholy warning.

**Spoilerage:** minor: all over the place through season 3

major: Sunday, First Strike

**Song of Inspiration:** Auld Lang Syne (duh!)

**Beta:** my usual beta is/was MIA, so no beta

**Disclaimer:** I make no claims of ownership on Stargate Atlantis or its characters. No infringements intended.

* * *

"Elizabeth?" 

It was a gentle inquisition for her identity, and the voice seemed so familiar. Dr. Elizabeth Weir looked up to see who was asking. And it wasn't that she didn't believe her eyes, but her startlement caused her to hesitate before responding.

"Rodney!?"

"Last time I checked." His dry wit still rang out clearly, although his voice seemed a bit worn, raspy, probably from years of yelling and belittling his colleagues. Without invitation Dr. Rodney McKay plopped down on the end of the love seat beside the armchair she had appropriated.

When she didn't start speaking immediately Rodney jumped in, "There aren't many people here I know. The program's so much bigger since they went public ten years ago. And I wasn't sure it was you for a while –because your hair…" He made some vague gestures to his own hair and face, "You look exactly the same."

Elizabeth looked kindly at him, knowing that her face was about the only part of her that hadn't needed repair or surgery of some kind after her abrupt return to Earth. "I dye it, but thank you, Rodney. You haven't aged poorly either."

He made some form of scoffing noise, pushing the bridge of his glasses back up his nose. Nevertheless the scientist took her comment in some esteem because he straightened up his slightly-flabby form and hunched shoulders. "So what are you up to these days?" Rodney asked casually, preening his short grey hair.

"Oh," Elizabeth shrugged slightly, "It took me a while to get caught up. I worked for the State Department for a while. Now I mostly do consulting for some of the U.N. subcommittees. You?"

"Still at Area 51. I refuse to be scuttled off to emeriti offices. They'll just have to pry my cold body away from alien devices some morning."

"I was always worried _I'd_ have to do that," she said quietly to herself.

"What did you say Elizabeth?"

She shrugged again, "Doesn't matter."

They sat in companionable silence for a while. People-watching. Listening to the clink of wineglasses and the soft buzz of surrounding conversations. Elizabeth pushed bits of cheese around her hors d'oeuvre plate. Rodney fiddled with his watch.

"Out of curiosity," Rodney spoke up again, "Whose arm will you be clinging to at the stroke of midnight?"

"What?!"

He tried to recover, "I mean, who did you come here with? Who's your date?"

"I didn't come with one," Elizabeth answered matter-of-factly. She didn't make eye contact with Rodney, but instead set her empty plate and glass on the end table to her right, running a finger along the frosted flowers etched into the edge of its glass top.

"No one? What about that Branton guy?"

Elizabeth gave a brief, sad laugh. "Haven't seen him. Isn't he still in Pegasus?"

"I don't know all the science personnel anymore." He waved a dismissive hand. "But seriously Elizabeth, I always thought you'd be married by now."

"I was a medical invalid for the better part of ten years, Rodney. I didn't get many visiting suitors."

Rodney tilted his head down, regret softening his features. Elizabeth didn't notice in the subdued lighting and went on, "After that I was studying, working again." She sighed. "You can't live all your dreams.

"Anyway, let's talk about something happy. Where's Katie?"

"Katie?"

"You did marry Katie Brown. I heard that."

"Apparently you didn't hear about the nasty divorce then."

"Apparently not. Sorry I brought up a sore subject."

"Eh, it was ten years ago. Old stuff." His dismissal didn't match the disgusted expression lighted on Rodney's face however.

They were interrupted by someone concealed by the crowd, presumably the host, ringing a glass with a metal utensil. It seemed the champagne was ready to be poured and everyone was invited out on the patio for the start of the new year and the accompanying fireworks.

Somewhat favoring his knees, Rodney rose from his seat. When Elizabeth didn't do likewise, he turned to her, "Coming?"

"I'll just sit here."

"Oh, come on, Elizabeth." Same old exasperated tone of voice.

"There are so many people bustling about, I don't really want to totter around with my cane and get in the way. I'm fine."

Rodney just looked at her with his woobie face. Elizabeth tried to glower back, but her reserve broke down. He always could simultaneously maddened her and soften her up with that one look plastered all over his countenance. "Fine."

With an almost graceful swoop, he pulled her up from the chair and together they tottered towards the wide patio doors. They got there with ten seconds to spare, leaning back against the leafy creeper-covered trellises abutting the house as their fellow revelers loudly counted down. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Happy New Year! Cheer erupted and glasses rang with boisterous toasts. It didn't take long for someone to start them singing 'Auld Lang Syne.'

Elizabeth's fingers tightened around Rodney's arm. "We've lost so many acquaintances," she spoke quietly.

"I know."

"Aiden."

"And Carson."

"Teyla."

"Ronon."

"Chuck."

"Kate."

"Evan."

"Laura."

"Jennifer."

"Sam… both the Sams."

"John."

"Radek."

A soft sigh. "When did it all become 'auld lang syne'?"

* * *

**AN:** Ack! What happened? This was supposed to be a nice little McWeir reunion-in-old-age ficlet. At least it started that way, then 'Auld Lang Syne' broke down the door, leaned on my muse and it became all sad. 

BTW, all those first names are canon or from credible sources like the actors & writers.

Comments are love.


End file.
